


On Display

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, Voyeurism, remote controlled toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker works on his exhibitionist side with Sideswipe's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> Chronologically, takes place a bit after Fifteen and the associated 'Conversations' chapters; references Show and Tell. Self-beta'd.

                “The rec room?” Sunstreaker asked, coming to a halt when Sideswipe turned right.

                Sideswipe paused in the middle of the intersection, raising an orbital ridge as he looked over his shoulder. “Party tonight.”

                Outwardly, Sunstreaker remained calm and even managed a glare for appearance’s sake. Inwardly however, his knees felt weak and his tanks churned.

                Sideswipe smiled indulgently and walked back towards Sunstreaker, curling an arm around Sunstreaker’s once he reached him. He leaned in close, brushing his nasal ridge against one of Sunstreaker’s helm vents.

                “You got a problem with that?” Sideswipe whispered, his fingers tightening around Sunstreaker’s elbow.

                After a deep ventilation, Sunstreaker shook his head minutely. “No, Si.”

                Sideswipe stepped back and smiled wider, optics shining with approval. “Good! Let’s go, then.”

                As he strode off, a sudden warmth bloomed deep inside Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen. He stumbled once before regaining his footing and cursed subvocally as followed his twin.

 

\--

 

                Sideswipe was right about the party; the rec room was crowded, although not to full capacity. Nevertheless there were enough mechs in the room to make Sunstreaker’s plating crawl. Of course, any mech beyond Sideswipe and himself were generally one too many for Sunstreaker’s tastes.

                “Hey, I’ll get our drinks. Clear out our table, would you,” Sideswipe said, pointing with his chin at their usual seats across the room. The table in the little alcove they had staked out for their own was barely visible, but a small yellow arm was peeking out from behind the wall, proof that at least one minibot was present.

                “Do it nicely,” Sideswipe added as Sunstreaker began wading his way through the crowd. Sunstreaker wondered if he could get away with ignoring the order if he pretended he hadn’t heard.

                Sunstreaker arrived in front of the table and glared down at Bumblebee and Gears’ heads. Bumblebee saw him out of the corner of an optic and immediately motioned Gears to get up and follow him.

                “Sorry, Sunstreaker. Didn’t know you were coming in tonight,” Bumblebee said over his shoulder as the two walked away, without even a complaint.

                Feeling strangely disappointed, Sunstreaker slid into his normal seat with the wall at his back. As soon as he settled, a buzzing started up between his legs, and he barely managed to hide the resulting flinch.

                “Here you go,” Sideswipe announced a moment later, sliding a cube of mid-grade across the table. He promptly plopped himself on the center of the bench opposite Sunstreaker, chugging back half of his cube in one go.

                “Do we have to do this here?” Sunstreaker asked, staring down into his cube’s contents.

                “Well… _you_ wanted to explore your exhibitionist side,” Sideswipe retorted. “I _could_ give you a screaming overload in the center of the room in front of _all_ our comrades. Instead, I’m just… revving you up a little in the corner. That’s not so bad, is it?”

                Sunstreaker lost the power to speak as the dildo stuffed inside his valve suddenly started thrusting. Sideswipe leaned across the table, devilish smile growing wide on his face.

                “In fact… I bet it’s pretty good.”  

                Trailbreaker and Smokescreen walked by, speaking loudly to one another, and Sunstreaker immediately turned his helm away, ventilations catching.

                “Si…”

                He did not whine. He absolutely did not.

                “We’re not as exposed as much as you would think,” Sideswipe said reassuringly. “That support column blocks most direct lines of sight.”

                He leaned forward and stretched his arm out to pat the column in question. It was wider than the table, and since their niche was situated at the far end of the room, it gave them a modicum of isolation. Very few mechs could see into their little alcove unless they were seated at one of the two tables in the corner across from them.  

                The limited view into the twins’ niche had bothered Red Alert enough for him to install a new camera specifically for this hard-to-see area. But as of yet, the Security Director hadn’t caught anything more nefarious than Sunstreaker pinning Sideswipe to the table and groping him thoroughly. But speaking of the camera…

                “What about Red?” Sunstreaker finally asked, one of his cooling fans clicking on as his internal temperature went up a notch.

                “Please,” Sideswipe said, waving a nonchalant hand. “Video loop, of course.”

                Sunstreaker should have known; Sideswipe had usually left nothing to chance when it had just been a session between the two of them. After Sideswipe had safeworded during Jazz’s observation however, Sideswipe had turned planning ahead into an obsessive art form.

                “Did you really doubt me?” Sideswipe asked with a purr, the dildo randomly inflating and pressing against interior sensory nodes. “Oh. Did I tell you I can make it wider?”

                Sunstreaker subtly squirmed, trying to find a position that relieved some of the rising pressure in his groin, all to no avail.

                “No, Si. I just… there’s exhibitionism in front of one other mech. Then there’s exhibitionism in front of the whole fragging Ark,” Sunstreaker hissed.

                Sideswipe shrugged lazily. “This is less personal, don’t you think?”

                Before Sunstreaker could answer, a large frame walked by. It paused just past their corner and Sunstreaker tensed, refusing to turn his head to see who it was. Sideswipe could of course, but gave absolutely no warning to the mech’s identify as he turned and walked back to them.

                “Heya, guys!” Wheeljack cheerfully announced, picking up an abandoned chair and bringing it with him. He plopped it down in front of their table and sat down, arms folded over the seat back. “How ya doing tonight?”

                “Mmm. Hanging in there. You?” Sideswipe returned.

                Both of the twins liked Wheeljack; he made them the best toys and never asked questions. Plus, he was just a generally likable mech. But tonight, the touch of his field against Sunstreaker’s made his plating crawl, and he had to fight back the urge to bodily pick him up and toss him away. Sideswipe wasn’t as friendly as he could have been either, which gave Sunstreaker hope that they would exchange a few words and then ‘Jack would wander away. So he stayed quiet and did his best to ignore the heat steadily building in his pelvis.

               “Good! Finished a project tonight, so that always makes my day,” Wheeljack said brightly. “Hey, speaking of projects… did you get a chance to try out my newest invention? Is there anything I should change?”

               At least he lowered his voice when he asked.

               “Trial is in progress as we speak,” Sideswipe replied with a small smirk at his brother.

               Wheeljack looked confused, and Sunstreaker tried to glare Sideswipe into cinders. “Huh? Oh. Oh!”

               Wheeljack reared back from his slouch and looked back and forth between the twins. “Now? Right now?”

               The dildo’s vibration suddenly ramped up, and Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the tiny moan that escaped him. Any hopes that the inventor hadn’t heard over the roar of the crowd behind him were dashed when Wheeljack turned to stare at him, optics wide.

               “I guess now,” Wheeljack murmured to himself, optics traveling down Sunstreaker’s chest and landing on the table that shielded his lower half from view. Normally, Sunstreaker loved to be ogled and admired, but now, the inventor’s optics just made Sunstreaker’s shoulders hunch in on themselves.

               “Wow. So have you tried all the settings? You know you can turn everything on all at once, right? How’s the responsiveness to the remote?” Wheeljack asked, turning to ask Sideswipe. “Any lag time? What about an excess buildup of heat or friction? How long have you used it for? The battery power should last for a minimum of four hours, but I hadn’t tested it for all the functions at their highest settings…”

               Wheeljack continued his rapid-fire barrage of questions, turning back and forth between the twins indiscriminately. Which… at least he wasn’t completely focused on Sunstreaker. Nevertheless, Sunstreaker could feel himself coiling tighter and tighter, and not in a good way.

               Thankfully, Sideswipe could see it, because he always could read Sunstreaker like an onlined data pad.

               “Hey, ‘Jack? I’ll give you a full report once we’re through. Send me your questions, and I’ll be sure to answer all of them, ok?” Sideswipe said, pulling Wheeljack’s focus back to him.

               “What? Oh, yeah, that would be great!” Wheeljack enthused. “I’m always trying to make things better if I can, so feedback is the best way to do that. Thanks so much for trying things out! If I get a good enough endorsement, maybe I can mass produce. Maybe all the ‘cons need is a little something to relieve the stress. Hey – I could end the war!”

               Sunstreaker looked up at his twin and unabashedly begged him with his optics. _Make him stop. Make him go away._

               “Maybe. Thanks for stopping by, ‘Jack,” Sideswipe said, optics flicking from Sunstreaker to their guest and giving the inventor a slow blink.

               “Sure! No problem. You know, I…”

               “Wheeljack,” Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker went very, very still at the tone. Sunstreaker’s optics darted from his brother to Wheeljack and back again, observing the cold look in his brother’s gaze despite the friendly smile still affixed to Sideswipe’s face. “ _Leave_.”

               Wheeljack froze as well, and Sunstreaker gave him credit for self-preservation instincts. The inventor’s gaze darted over to Sunstreaker, and he nervously licked his lips when he looked back at Sideswipe.

               “Yes, sir. I… uh…” Wheeljack trailed off, optics going comically wide when Sunstreaker’s engine gave a loud, angry rumble. Wheeljack leaned away from Sunstreaker, hands clutching at the top of his chair.

               “Oh! I, well… have a good…” He made an incomprehensible gesture with one hand and then promptly fled.

               Both twins turned from watching the inventor hurry across the room to the safety of Ratchet’s table and met each other’s optics.

               There was a pinched look to Sideswipe’s forehelm, and he sharply shook his head once. “Need a fragging force field,” he muttered. Then… “What? He never comes to our table; stop glaring at me. ”

               Sunstreaker gave an irritated wave of one hand. “Stop collecting strays. First Jazz, now him?”

               Sideswipe looked startled for a moment and then stared after Wheeljack thoughtfully. “Interesting…”

               “Stop it,” Sunstreaker hissed, kicking at Sideswipe under the table.

               Sideswipe grinned even as he jerked to the side to avoid the kick. “’Jack’s a naturally agreeable sort and been in the army long enough that saying ‘sir’ is almost second nature to him. Pit, I’ve heard him say it to Perceptor when he was distracted.”

              “So you don’t think he’s submissive?” Sunstreaker asked. It was both curiosity and a distraction technique from the sensations still rolling through him.

              “In the berth? I bet he could be, especially if taught. But I don’t think he’s a natural, not like you or Jazz,” Sideswipe commented, propping his chin on a hand. “It’s cute you thought he was responding to me.”

              “Not cute in the slightest if it were true,” Sunstreaker warned.

              Sideswipe shrugged, the corners of his lips quirking up. “You know I like you best. Hey… are you trying to distract me?”

              The dildo inflated again, and began turning back and forth on its axis. The thrusting paused, but the vibration increased and Sunstreaker gasped, chin almost touching his chest as he stared at his lap.

              “Nnngh. No! Si, I’ve been here for twelve minutes. Can we go back to the room now?” Sunstreaker said through gritted denta.

              “What? You mean you aren’t having fun?” Sideswipe replied, smile widening.

              Sunstreaker shot a glare in the direction Wheeljack had went and shook his head. “No. I want to leave.”

              Sideswipe studied him for several moments, the smile fading and leaving his expression serious. “You know what to say if you want to stop. Otherwise, we’re staying.”

              Picking up his cube, Sideswipe took a sip while studying the rest of the room. The vibration eased until it was only a soft hum, all other movement stopping entirely. Sunstreaker knew that this was Sideswipe’s way of giving him time and space to think about his response, and if he was truly uncomfortable enough to put a stop to things.

              Sunstreaker had only ever used the safeword once and it had been because Prowl had contacted him on his private comm. line for a last minute mission assignment. On the other hand, Sideswipehad safeworded at least half a dozen times since they had begun dominance play. Which was why Sunstreaker hesitated to say anything. Sideswipe was not afraid to stop a session if he thought something wasn’t working. And he still seemed confident even after Wheeljack’s little visit.

              Sideswipe was right about the personal thing, too. Having Wheeljack so close to Sunstreaker as pleasure wound through him had been disconcerting. Yet, the longer the room’s other occupants continued to laugh and talk, oblivious to him sitting there with a dildo stuffed up his valve, the more of a thrill he got.

              “What are you thinking, brother?” Sideswipe asked softly, causing Sunstreaker to raise his optics from where he had been absently studying the table. “Do you want to stay? Or do you want to say something to me?”

              Sunstreaker frowned. “I don’t want to stay. But I trust you enough to not say… that word.”

              “I’m pushing your limits, Sunny. You might be surprised by what you find when you go beyond them,” Sideswipe replied.

              “Self-righteous aft,” Sunstreaker shot back, a little irritated by his brother’s ‘I know better than you’ attitude. Sideswipe had walked the two of them through some amazing things, but it didn’t mean he had to be so smug about it.

              In reply, Sideswipe powered up the thrusting action on the dildo, each push pressing deliciously against some of the deepest nodes of Sunstreaker’s valve. The waning charge ramped back up exponentially and so quickly it was almost painful. His hands shot out to grasp the table’s edge and his thighs spread, pelvis automatically tilting upwards.

             “You were saying?” Sideswipe asked, smiling beatifically. 

             “Was say… nng…I hate you,” Sunstreaker spat.

             “Well, that’s not a very nice thing to say,” a third voice announced. A lithe black and white frame slipped into the alcove behind Sideswipe and slid sideways onto the bench beside him. “What are ya doing to make your brother say such things, Siders?”

             Jazz propped his elbow on the table and grinned up at Sideswipe, visor bright. He glanced over his shoulder at Sunstreaker and then did a double take. He looked back and forth between the two twins as he slowly eased into the seat properly.

             “Seriously. Whatcha doing to Sunstreaker?” he asked. “He’s shaking.”

             Oh, sweet _Primus_. Why was everyone suddenly feeling the need to stop by for a chat today?! Sunstreaker whipped his hands away from the table and slid his fingers under his thighs. He _was_ trembling, damn it.

            “Mmm… we’re working on exhibitionism today,” Sideswipe replied, optics locked on Sunstreaker’s face and looking as if Sunstreaker was doing something incredibly interesting. Other than squirming like a bored sparkling, Sunstreaker didn’t think he was doing anything all that exciting.

            “And how are you doing that?” Jazz inquired.

            “Remote controlled toy,” Sideswipe said in answer.

            Simultaneously, he increased the vibration while slowing down the thrusting action, and Sunstreaker’s lips parted on a silent moan. Primus, why? Why was his brother torturing him like this?

            He was charged up enough now that lubricant was seeping around the edges of his interface cover. He’d have to find a way to discreetly wipe away the evidence of arousal before leaving now, because someone would certainly notice the smears of purple across his thighs if he began walking across the rec room.

            “Wow,” Jazz breathed, staring avidly at Sunstreaker. “I need me one of those. Valve or spike?”

            “Valve. A toy for the spike would be hard to be discreet. Although I’m still thinking about it,” Sideswipe replied with a grin.

            Jazz chuckled. “Pun intended?”

            Sideswipe shook his head, optics brightening in amusement. “Naw, mech. Not this time.”

            “You’re a lucky guy, Sunny,” Jazz said, pointing a finger at him.

            Sunstreaker snarled. “Frag the both of you!”

            “We both liked the idea of someone watching us,” Sideswipe said, ignoring Sunstreaker, “but Sunny’s a little shy, so I’m giving him practice. He’s going along with it… reluctantly.”

            Jazz followed Sideswipe’s lead and turned away from Sunstreaker. “Did I inspire you the other day?”

            “Little bit. We’ll see how it goes.”

             The fragging toy suddenly went haywire, twisting and jerking in him like it was glitching. Sunstreaker had an instant’s worry that it was going to fry him from the inside out and then he forgot about that as the damn thing reached sensory nodes he didn’t even knew he had. His optic shutters slitted nearly closed as his head fell back, small moan falling from his lips. When he saw the gleam in his brother’s optics, he knew the toy was working just fine.

             “Si…” he protested, taking large, measured ventilations in an attempt to regain control. He glanced off to the side into the rest of the room, but thankfully no one was staring in their direction.

             “Yes, love?”

             “Gonna come… you keep that up.”

              Sideswipe crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, head tilted to the side as he stared up at Sunstreaker. He smiled, that slow slag-eating grin that Sunstreaker both loved and hated. “Are you now?”

              “Si… no…” he whimpered, not caring if Jazz heard or saw him. He wasn’t supposed to overload here; Sideswipe was supposed to tease him a little and then they would walk, or rather he would waddle, back to their room, and Sideswipe would frag his brains out as a reward.

              Abruptly the buzz of the toy died off completely, the thrusting slowing to a torturous drag and twist that at least didn’t threaten to immediately tip him over the edge. Sunstreaker slumped in place, thankful that the noise of the crowd would cover the whirl of his cooling fans.

              “Why is he calling you that?” Jazz asked, leaning forward and peering at Sunstreaker. “’Si?’”

              “Think about it,” Sideswipe said, replied. “Ess-eye.”

               Jazz looked puzzled for a moment then understanding dawned. “It’s missing the ‘r’ for sir, but doubles as a nickname for you. Nice.”

               Sunstreaker had been quite proud of himself for thinking it up. Especially since lately, he had been slipping and calling Sideswipe ‘master’. Sideswipe hated the honorific, saying it implied Sunstreaker was a slave. He knew that wasn’t the case, but when he started relying on Sideswipe to direct his every move during a session, too caught up in the pleasure or pain to do it himself, it seemed almost natural to say it.

               There needed to be _some_ sort of address to represent Sunstreaker’s respect during a session, but ‘sir’ was beginning to lose its impact for Sunstreaker, especially when he was forced to use it to address Autobot officers. ‘Si’ had been a nice compromise, especially since it was strictly between the two of them.

               “Sunny thought of it. Wanted to be able to call me something while in public, but not let everyone know what we were doing.”

                Sideswipe turned his attention back to Sunstreaker. “Now. Don’t you want to overload?” 

               “Not here!” Sunstreaker hissed. “You said…”

               “What did I say exactly?” Sideswipe said, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully, fingertip touching his chin. “Oh, yes… I said I would stuff you to the hilt with our newest toy, take you someplace public to try it out until a _satisfactory conclusion was reached_ , and then I would frag you in our room as a finale. Now I don’t know about you, but _I_ won’t be satisfied until I run this toy through its paces to figure out exactly which settings drive you into overload. What did _you_ think I meant?”

               The dildo very slowly inflated another notch, Sunstreaker’s valve giving him a warning ping that told him full capacity would be reached soon. The sting of discomfort faded within seconds, leaving a satisfactory fullness behind in which every twitch, every ventilation, caused the dildo to maddingly rub against his interior sensory nodes.

               “I thought… I…” Sunstreaker trailed off as he realized that although Sideswipe had dressed it up in pretty words, he had essentially informed Sunstreaker of his intentions from the very beginning. Sunstreaker had just been too distracted with apprehension and excitement to really notice.

               Primus. That meant Sideswipe was planning on overloading him here. In front of all these mechs.

               “Sunstreaker. Look at me,” Sideswipe commanded, a hint of steel in his voice that whipped Sunstreaker’s head around automatically. He hadn’t even realized he had been scanning the room, searching for an optic or finger pointed his way.

               He looked desperately at his master, seeking direction. “Stop panicking. It’s all right. I planned for this. I’ll take care of you. Don’t I always take care of you?”

               The toy began vibrating again, shooting sharp aches of pleasure up his backstrut as it stimulated the majority of his nodes at once. Oh, Primus, if he let himself overload, it would be so _good_.

               “Yes. But I… I don’t want to… not here.”

               “Oh, baby,” Sideswipe said, looking regretful. “It’s not up for discussion. You’re overloading, right there on that bench. The only choice you have is if you give it to me, or I take it from you. Which will it be?”

               “Holy slag,” Jazz whispered, startling Sunstreaker. He had almost forgotten Jazz was sitting there. The saboteur was gazing up at Sunstreaker’s brother with an expression of frank adoration that raised Sunstreaker’s metaphorical hackles. “I might overload too, you keep talking like that.”

               “You know, I haven’t tried that yet. Talking him into coming. It’s an idea though,” Sideswipe remarked, glancing at Jazz, the two of them sharing a smile.

               Sunstreaker growled, rising up threateningly until a surge in the dildo’s vibration made him drop back down. 

               Sideswipe turned back to Sunstreaker with a stern expression. “Sit your aft down, you jealous thing. What’s your answer? Give it, or I take it.”

               Glaring at Jazz, who put his hands up in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture, Sunstreaker pursed his lips. “Give it.”

               “Good,” Sideswipe purred, the toy buzzing almost audibly now. “How do you want it?”

                His brief flare of bravery faded away, spurned only by the strut deep need to keep his brother’s focus on him. Jazz could observe all he wanted, but Sunstreaker was quickly learning he despised Sideswipe’s attention dividing away from him.

                “I don’t… I don’t know…” Sunstreaker replied, watching Sideswipe tap his fingers on the table in impatience for his answer. At Sunstreaker’s reply, the vibrations slowed again, the toy deflating slightly and beginning a steady thrusting motion that reminded Sunstreaker of Sideswipe’s favorite pace when he was wanting to drive Sunstreaker crazy with need. It apparently worked with a fake spike as well as the real thing because he began trembling in earnest.

                “You’re gonna leave it up to me?” Sideswipe asked in surprise. His voice turned sultry. “You sure you wanna do that? Because I’m gonna drag it out, baby. I’m gonna take you _high_ , so high that when you fall over the edge, you’re not gonna see the ground below. You’re gonna feel it in your fragging _denta_ , it’s gonna be so good.”

                Sunstreaker and Jazz moaned in unison as Sideswipe slowly leaned across the table, voice dropping lower as his optics gleamed a promise. It was one Sideswipe would keep, Sunstreaker knew.

                Trying to speak, Sunstreaker’s vocalizer failed, and he nodded instead.

                “Well, this is going to be fun,” Sideswipe remarked. Sunstreaker gave another strangled moan as the dildo inflated once more.

                “I bet you like that, don’t you? Remind you of something else? How about my hand moving inside you? Caressing your inner walls, rubbing over your nodes… I’m a little jealous of that toy right now, you know. I love it when you clamp down on me, trying to suck me deeper,” Sideswipe murmured.

                Fragging _Pit_. Sideswipe was going to talk him through this? That just wasn’t fair at all. He could hold off against the toy for a little while, but something in him just rolled over and gave up when Sideswipe deepened his voice like that.  

                “Is that what it’s like?” Jazz whispered, barely registering on Sunstreaker’s awareness.

                “Oh, you have no idea,” Sideswipe purred, optics locked on Sunstreaker’s face. “Watching my hand disappear inside him… it’s amazing…”

                Sunstreaker’s thighs spread wider, the overflowing lubricant making a nice little pool beneath his aft. His hands clamped down on the bench beside his legs, and he had no doubt there would be finger-shaped dents in the edges after this was over.

                It was a real struggle not to meet the thrusts of the fake spike, and his hips were still twitching arrhythmically despite himself. All his cooling fans were running at full speed by this point and his entire frame was tense with impending overload.

                Which of course Sideswipe knew, so he killed all motion in the dildo, deflating it nearly to its original size and causing another gush of fluids to pour out of him.

                Despite himself, Sunstreaker made a whined noise of protest.

                Sideswipe grinned at him wickedly, the dildo twisting languorously inside him again in the next moment. “I told you I would drag it out, didn’t I?”

                He leaned back, reaching into his subspace and pulling out several data pads. He spread them out on the table, even giving one to Jazz. Ventilating heavily, Sunstreaker watched Jazz pick it up and turn it on, a puzzled expression crossing his faceplates.

                “These are blank. What’re they for?”

                Sideswipe pushed one across the table towards Sunstreaker, tapping the surface as if pointing something out. “Just in case someone is watching.”

                Sunstreaker immediately looked out into the room, biting his lower lipplate and ducking his head when the dildo’s vibrations suddenly roared back to life. His optics fritzed a little, but from what he could tell, everyone was still minding their own business.

                 “Oh, good call,” Jazz remarked. “Though if Red Alert is on the camera, he’s gonna see the three of us together and think we’re planning something.”

                 “Hound’s on monitor duty right now,” Sideswipe said, peeking a glance at Sunstreaker and smirking at what he saw. “He’s probably looking up pictures of flowers. Even so, I have that specific camera set to a video loop.

                 “You’re feeling it now, aren’t you, Sunshine?” Sideswipe continued on softly. “You’re trying so, _so_ hard to not give in to the pleasure but it’s good, isn’t it? I enjoy the hands on approach, but I think this toy will get lots of use in the future.”

                 Sunstreaker shook his head in denial as the dildo rapidly inflated and deflated in little bursts all the while thrusting deep over and over. It felt just like Sideswipe’s fist inside him and he slouched on the bench until his aft hung over the edge, thighs shaking. One hand shot out to grip the table and the other clamped tighter on his seat as he jerked in place once before ruthlessly locking all his joints.

                 It lasted for a full minute, Sunstreaker desperately throwing up blocks against his overload protocols, one right after the other as quickly as the previous one crumbled. When the toy finally deflated, wriggling inside him weakly, Sunstreaker actually sagged in relief.

                 “You’re just helping me, you know,” Sideswipe commented idly. “The more you fight it, the better it’s going be in the end.”

                 The toy started back up immediately, short sharp pulses of vibration making Sunstreaker pant, his head turned towards the wall. His valve was rippling, calipers clamping down tight around the dildo, trying to get more of that delicious sensation.

                  “This is like a front row seat to the making of a pornvid,” Jazz muttered.

                  “Cameras love Sunny,” Sideswipe remarked proudly. “I have so many image captures and recordings, you have no idea.”

                  Sunstreaker barely heard them, utterly focused on the toy squirming in his valve. It was slowly reinflating again and… holy slag, was it suctioning?!

                  Grunting, Sunstreaker jerked forward, chest meeting the table edge and bearing down on the dildo. Frag, that was _amazing_.

                  “Si…” he whispered.

                  “Yeah… that’s a nice feature, isn’t it?” Sideswipe replied. The fake spike stopped moving completely other than slow pulses of suction, rippling in a spiral motion from the base of the toy to the tip. Sunstreaker ventilated shallowly, optic shutters slipping closed as his hips moved on their own in a rocking dance.

                  The strength of the suction kept increasing until Sunstreaker flinched, and then it gentled again, miniscule mouths moving against his inner walls. He would beg to use this setting again. It was like nothing he had ever felt.   

                  “Hmmm… gonna have to try that one myself,” Sideswipe remarked, studying Sunstreaker.

                  The suction gradually faded away until the dildo lay quiescent. Sunstreaker’s valve clenched down on it, disappointed even if the rest of him was ventilating in relief.

                   “Take a sip of your energon, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe instructed and Sunstreaker looked up, surprised. “Don’t let your arm shake when you lift up the cube.”

                   “Wha…?” But Sunstreaker did as commanded, his hand trembling ever so slightly despite his best intentions. He placed the cube to his lips and let the cooling liquid flow over his glossa. He found himself drinking deeply, suddenly thirsty.

                   “Slow down. Don’t gulp. That’s it,” Sideswipe said, leaning over to brush shoulders against Jazz, and switching out data pads with him.

                   “Is… is someone…?” Sunstreaker ventured, voice crackling around the edges. He wanted desperately to look, but didn’t think he would be able to hide the anguished expression he was sure was on his face right now.

                   “No, Sunny. I’m just giving you a break and keeping up appearances,” Sideswipe said reassuringly. “You’re doing well, you know. Even if you safeworded right now, I would be very proud of you.”

                   Sunstreaker’s spark gave a wild whirl in his chest, adding to his charge. Sideswipe never said he was proud unless he meant it and to hear his master do so now buoyed his resolve. Maybe he _could_ handle overloading in public after all.

                   “Thank you, Si.”

                    Sideswipe gave him a soft smile as he gestured to Sunstreaker’s hand. “Better put that cube down now. Cuz it’s time to drop you.”

                   As soon as the container touched the surface of the table, the dildo whirled to life, vibrating angrily and making Sunstreaker’s back arch. His lipplates parted on a moan as it began thrusting in earnest, long, slow strokes that nudged up against the entrance to his gestation tank.

                   The pleasure built steadily, tightening his lower belly and making him pant in anticipation. This overload was going to _wreck_ him, he just knew it.

                   He was ready to give in to it, focused so completely on the toy he thought he could hear each click and turn of its gears. Then a shout across the room make him jump and he automatically turned his head to track the noise, optics widening when the table nearest them began filling with mechs coming in off patrol.

                   Oh, Primus, he couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_.

                   “Look at me, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe instructed and Sunstreaker turned back to him, spark whirling in panic. “Optics on me. There’s no one else here but me. You said you were going to give me an overload. I want it. Overload for me.”

                   Frag. Frag, frag, frag. His master gave him an _order_.  

                   But he didn’t attach a time frame to it.

                   Sunstreaker could see it in Sideswipe’s face too, the flash of irritation at himself.

                   “You can do this, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe said. “I know you can. Don’t make me take this from you.”

                   The dildo started to inflate, creating more friction with each thrust despite the copious amount of lubricant dripping from his valve. The toy enlarged a fraction every ten seconds or so, and by the end of a minute, Sunstreaker was twitching with each push of the fake spike into him. It kept enlarging, the surface seeming to fill every crack and crevice of his valve. As it got larger, the thrusting slowed and stopped, ending in pulses that made his very spark throb.

                   Sideswipe worked the toy relentlessly, driving Sunstreaker higher and higher. The overrides he threw up against the overload protocols disintegrated almost as quickly as he could create them.

                   Primus, he wanted it, he really did. He wanted to make his master proud of him, wanted to do this thing that Sideswipe believed he could. But his very coding kept screaming at him, warning of the vulnerability overload would leave him in for several precious seconds. It was a battle that he kept fighting, because that was what he   did. 

                   Then the dildo started that damn suctioning action, and Sunstreaker whimpered. He straightened slowly, backstrut aching with the motion. Pelvis tilting down to bear down on the toy, his thighs spread obscenely wide, knee nudging over the edge of the bench on his right side. He trembled, griping the edge of the table until it creaked under the pressure. Warnings of critical internal temperatures started flashing across his HUD.

                  “Si… Si… help…” he whispered brokenly. He pled with his optics too, but he didn’t even know what for. For Sideswipe to make it stop, for him to take the overload by force… just… _something_. He didn’t know, other than he needed this to _end_ before he went insane.

                  Sideswipe looked back at him, expression softening. “Of course I’ll help you, love. Shut down your vocalizer.”

                  Sunstreaker did as instructed, just in time too, as a sharp pulse of vibrations made him cry out. Sideswipe handed a data pad to Jazz and then took another in his hand, bringing it with him as he stood and came around to Sunstreaker’s side. He placed the pad on the table in front of Sunstreaker, hand sliding to the middle of Sunstreaker’s back as he leaned over as if showing him something on the device.

                  “I want you to come, Sunstreaker. Look at me. That’s it, good. Overload for me. Now.”

                  All Sunstreaker could see was his brother, boxing him in and effectively hiding him from view to the rest of the room. Oh, he _loved_ his twin. Sunstreaker loved him with every ounce of his being, and he would tell him just as soon as his body stopped seizing.

                  It was a good thing Sideswipe had told him to offline his vocalizer; he would have been wailing otherwise as the dildo filled him utterly, caressing every inch of his valve as he clenched rhythmically around the toy over and over again. His optics wanted to fall offline, but he managed to keep them open because his master had told him to look and he would do anything Sideswipe asked. Anything.

                  Sunstreaker ventilated harshly, wobbling in place so badly that Sideswipe had to grip his shoulder to keep him upright instead of toppling over against Sideswipe’s hip. The aftershocks just keep coming, milked out of him by the softly vibrating toy. And Primus, it was so very _good_.

                  Sideswipe’s thumb soothingly stroked the nape of Sunstreaker’s neck. “That’s it, sweetspark. You did so well. _So_ well. Do you see, Jazz? Have you ever seen anything hotter than my brother?”

                  Head slowly tipping backwards, Sunstreaker slanted his optics to the side to see Jazz staring at him, mouth agape. Had the saboteur been there the entire time?

                  “I think he just set the table on fire,” Jazz murmured back weakly.

                  “Nothing sexier on this planet. Or any other,” Sideswipe said, continue to stare down at Sunstreaker in triumph. “I _knew_ you could do it. I bet you’d let me fuck you through the table right now, wouldn’t you? Show them all who you belong to.”

                  His head bent as he grabbed Sunstreaker’s chin with his other hand and he pressed their lips together, glossa hungrily invading Sunstreaker’s mouth.

                  Oh, that sounded like such a _good_ idea, Sunstreaker thought muzzily, clumsily pawing at Sideswipe’s plating. He twisted at his waist, pulling Sideswipe against him as he tried to fall backwards on the bench. He whimpered into Sideswipe’s mouth as he grabbed Sunstreaker’s wrists, squeezing them in warning.

                  “Woah, woah, guys. Sideswipe, you ain’t serious, are you?” Jazz exclaimed, leaning half out of his seat and grabbing Sideswipe’s shoulder.

                  Sideswipe ripped his mouth away and snarled soundlessly at Jazz. Sideswipe’s optics were wild, his field pulsing eagerly against Sunstreaker’s, lust and rage surging together to make Sunstreaker tremble.

                  “ _Sideswipe_ ,” Jazz repeated sharply, a hint of command entering his tone. He drew himself up and leaned his palms on the table, staring Sideswipe down. “I suggest you back off.”

                  “Don’t you…” Sideswipe began and trailed off, scowling. “… but we’re not in our rooms, are we?”

                  “No, you aren’t,” Jazz replied, slowly sitting back down, gaze still locked on Sideswipe’s.

                  Sunstreaker made an unhappy sound, fingers restlessly petting Sideswipe’s ventral armor. Was he going to get fragged or not?

                  Sideswipe reluctantly straightened, capturing Sunstreaker’s fingers in his own and kissing Sunstreaker’s knuckles.

                  “Sorry, babe. I got a little carried away,” Sideswipe said, sighing. He shot a glance at Jazz. “Thanks.”

                  Sideswipe straightened, closing his optic shutters for a moment and retracting his field. His plating ruffled once and then settled, his composure visibly falling over him once more. Sunstreaker mourned the change; Sideswipe lost his control so infrequently. It always made Sunstreaker feel a little powerful.

                “I didn’t think that was what you really wanted. Sorry for grabbing you.”

                “Yeah, not for this session anyway. Here, Sunny,” Sideswipe said, shrugging off Jazz’s apology. “I want you to drink this.”

                Sideswipe pulled an energon cube out of… well, Sunstreaker thought at first it was Sideswipe’s subspace, but after watching the red abdominal plating shift, Sunstreaker realized that the container had been squished in alongside his brother’s engine. The cube was quite warm when it touched Sunstreaker’s shaking hands, and he realized he was starting to shiver. He hadn’t even noticed, but of course Sideswipe had.

                Sunstreaker removed the top and began sipping it, reveling in the warmth as it slid down his intake. He was a little disappointed that Sideswipe wasn’t going to frag him here and now, but it was for the best. Kissing and groping was one thing, but baring interface equipment would have earned them brig time. Besides, as common sense slowly returned, he realized he wasn’t ready for _that_ much exhibitionism. He didn’t think Sideswipe would have gone that far, anyway; he had been resisting Sunstreaker’s pull atop him when Jazz had stepped in.

                “Are you with me, Sunstreaker?”

                At Sunstreaker’s nod, Sideswipe frowned. “Words, Sunny.”

                Sunstreaker paused in his drinking and rolled his optics. “I’m with you.”

                “Such sass,” Sideswipe joked, flicking one of Sunstreaker’s helm vents. “See if I blow your circuits like that again. How are you feeling?”

                Sunstreaker considered the question, running a self-diagnostic. “Shaky, but functional.” He made a disgusted face. “Wet.”

                Sideswipe grinned and looked down at Sunstreaker’s lap. “Yeah. You made… _quite_ the mess.”

                He hummed to himself for a moment before raising an orbital ridge in Jazz’s direction. “You know… if you were part of this session, I would tell you to get on your knees and clean him up. With your mouth.”

                Jazz startled, visor dimming in a reset. Sunstreaker smirked at the saboteur’s flabbergasted expression.

                “But you’re not, so we’ll do it the old fashioned way,” Sideswipe said, pulling a cloth from subspace and handing it to Sunstreaker. He immediately began wiping the smears of lubricant away, shifting to reach under his aft. Thankfully, Sideswipe was still standing at his side, so no one would see Sunstreaker cleaning himself and wonder what was going on.

                “You got another one of those?” Sunstreaker asked, knowing that when he stood, he would need to be wiped down from behind to ensure no evidence was left.

                “Yup. Something on your mind, Jazz?” Sideswipe asked, looking amused.

                Jazz’s mouth snapped shut, and he shook his head. He shifted restlessly in his seat, a motion Sunstreaker knew well. “Do you have an extra?”

                Sideswipe’s grin widened. “I have a whole stack. Here ya go.” He pulled two more cloths out of subspace, handing the first to Sunstreaker and then placing the second under a data pad and sliding it across the table to Jazz.

                “Thanks,” Jazz muttered, snatching it and making it disappear under the table.

                “Hmmm. All around success,” Sideswipe announced, sitting down in Wheeljack’s abandoned chair. “We’ll wait a few and then head out.”

                Sunstreaker nodded, all too ready to get the toy out of his soaked valve. A good pounding from his twin would be welcome as well.

                “Would you…” Jazz suddenly spoke up, “… would you let me, Sunstreaker?”

                Sunstreaker stared at the saboteur who was licking his lips nervously. “Let you…?”

                “Lick you clean,” Sideswipe supplied, leaning in towards Sunstreaker. His optics were shrewd as they watched Sunstreaker think.

                “If Sideswipe told us to,” Sunstreaker finally decided. Jazz was attractive, there was no doubt about that. And he felt a… companionship… with him that Sunsteaker didn’t have with any other mech on the ship, because Jazz _knew_. He wouldn’t ever approach Jazz for a frag, but if he were part of one of their sessions, Sunstreaker wouldn’t mind.

                 Well. As long as he kept his hands off Sideswipe. And vice versa.

                Sideswipe beamed at Sunstreaker as he if had single handedly ended the war and developed world peace for the humans, all in one day.

                “What?”

                “Not feeling so shy now, are you?” Sideswipe asked.

                Now that he thought about it, he _had_ just overloaded in public. Jazz was the only other one who had really seen and heard, but that was one more than himself and his twin. And knowing Jazz had been present didn’t make him as uncomfortable as he would have originally thought.

                Damn Sideswipe. How did he always know? Did he arrange for Jazz to be present from the very beginning?

                He looked back and forth between Jazz and Sideswipe suspiciously. “Did you plan him?” Sunstreaker asked, pointing at the saboteur.

                “Plan Jazz?” Sideswipe asked, just a touch too innocently. “Jazz is an agent of chaos, bro. I could never plan for him.”

                “But he _can_ invite me for a drink at a specific time,” Jazz replied wryly.

                “I hate you,” Sunstreaker informed him brother, at the same time sending the exact opposite across their now open bond. Some things would always be private.

                “Uh huh.” _I love you too_.

                “Well, on that note, I think I’m gonna see if I can drag Optimus away from his paperwork,” Jazz said, subspacing his borrowed cloth, but not before Sunstreaker saw the telltale streaks of purple across it.

                “Have a good night,” Sideswipe said with a leer.

                Jazz waved good bye, heading off across the room with the tiniest of hitches in his step. Sideswipe turned to face Sunstreaker after they lost sight of Jazz in the crowd.

                “Finish your drink. Both of them,” Sideswipe instructed. “Then we’ll go back, and _I’ll_ clean you up.”

                “I thought you were going to frag me,” Sunstreaker said, hurrying to down his cooling energon.

                “Oh,” Sideswipe said, optics gleaming once more. “That too.”

 

-

 

                Mirage leaned against the wall several feet from the Twins’ alcove and watched them leave the rec room, none the wiser to his invisible presence. He examined his wrist, frowning as he observed the indentations in the plating from his own denta.

Couldn’t be helped, though. He had had to muffle the sounds of his own overload somehow.

 

                The camera liked Sunstreaker, _indeed_.  

 

~ End


End file.
